


Please Don't Go

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, F/M, Lucifer and Michael are okay with each other, Starts off from Episode 11, With Gabriel not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous charity event a week ago, Lucifer and Chloe had become even closer than before much to Trixie’s delight. Life seemed good but that’s all about to change when Hell itself literally comes to the City of Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Lucifer fic and I hope this isn’t as bad as I hoped. Please don’t judge me too harshly on this. This story will have more drama and angst than the previous fic and it takes place right after episode 11. It’s going to diverge from the main story line. I hope I do it justice. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Happy reading guys.

Lucifer woke up to the sunlight streaming down into his suite room and landing on his face. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he gave a loud yawn and rubbed his hand down his face. Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz. He quickly pulled himself up, the bedsheets sliding off his chest, and grabbed his phone.

He smiled when he saw the message on the screen of his phone.

 _“Morning Lucifer. You awake?”_ read the text message.

 _“Morning Detective. I just woke up dear.”_ He texted back.

_“I told you Lucifer, call me Chloe when we’re not at work. Good. I need you here now.”_

_“What’s wrong Chloe?”_

_“Dan bailed on Trixie. Again.”_ Lucifer growled under his breath as anger swirled in his gut. Although he still flinches slightly at Trixie’s hugs, he had grown to care for the little girl so to hear about this appalling news really made him want to chase after Detective Douche and knock some sense into him.

_“He was supposed to take her out to the beach but duty calls. I need you to take care of Trixie until I get back from the precinct.”_

_“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”_

_“Thanks Lucifer.”_

_"Your welcome Chloe.”_ He placed his phone away and got off his bed, clad only in his black boxers, and headed straight for the bathroom not wanting to waste any precious time.

* * *

Chloe sat in the living room cradling a cup of coffee. After getting that phone call from Dan about being held up by a case as usual and getting into an argument with him via text messaging, she really needed some bitter hot coffee to calm her nerves and her anger.

 _“How could Dan do this? Ever since he broke up with me through a text, he’s been avoiding me and Trixie. I could care less about him avoiding me but he should be there for Trixie instead.”_ Nowadays, it seemed as if Dan was distancing himself even further from his family which both confused and angered her.

But her anger melted away slowly when she remembered Lucifer being there for her and importantly for Trixie. She knew he wasn’t comfortable around children but it still lifted her spirits up to see the man put in an effort to be there for Trixie unlike her ex-husband.

“Hello Chloe.” She nearly jumped out of her skin, nearly spilling the coffee in the process, and turned her head back to see Lucifer standing behind her with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and shot him a half-hearted glare.

_“I’m never going to get used to his break-ins.”_

“Lucifer, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Well we don’t want that now do we?” He said, the smirk still etched on his face as he crosses to her side and sits on the couch beside her. She slaps his shoulder lightly, “Yeah we don’t.” She said, smiling at the tall man.

“LUCIFER!” Trixie ran over to Lucifer and her mother and crashed right into Lucifer, giving him a rib-crushing hug, much to Chloe’s amusement and Lucifer’s displeasure.

“Hello Beatrice.” That was also a new development from the Prince of Darkness. He may not admit it to anyone but he had grown to care for the small child, enough to call her by her name.

Chloe smiled at the sight of her daughter happy to see Lucifer. Memories of the previous week came flowing back into her head. She still remembered right after the charity and her confession to Lucifer about her new feelings for him, and Lucifer confessing his, and him avoiding her for the next three days.

Having enough of his weird behavior, she came to LUX asking him why he was avoiding her. Typical of Lucifer, he had answered that he was the Devil and wasn’t supposed to get hurt but he found out that if he was around her, he would become mortal but she immediately put a stop to that. It ended up in an argument and Lucifer finally proving to her that he was the Devil.

He told her to stay put in his penthouse while he went downstairs to prove his words. He asked Maze to cut him with her knife, recording it the whole time and then sending the video to her phone, and just like he said he wasn’t wounded. Not even a speck of blood was on his sleeve. But once he went up and cut his hand with a knife, he had started to bleed, freaking Chloe out.

As she tried to stop the bleeding, everything suddenly made sense. Lucifer’s weird mind stuff, the scars on his back, his desperate search to find his wings, his resentment and anger towards his father or in this case God, and why every single criminal they arrested would go insane after meeting him screaming that he is the Devil.

And after that revelation, she freaked. Who wouldn’t freak out after finding out your partner is the Devil, the one who led the rebellion against God, and was cast out because of that and the one who deceived Eve into committing the original sin. She may not attend church but she knew enough. After a few choice words and a lot of talking, their relationship took another big leap and for the better.

“Mommy, Lucifer said he’s taking me to the beach. Is it true?” Trixie asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Snapping out of her trip down memory lane, Chloe smiled, “Yes Trixie. It’s true.” Trixie squealed in delight and hugged her then Lucifer again. “Okay monkey calm down. Mommy will be back later so be good to Lucifer okay.” Chloe said.

“Okay.” She releases her grip on Lucifer earning a sigh of relief and awkwardly patted Trixie’s head. “I’ll keep an eye on her Chloe. You should go soon or you’ll be late.”

“Lucifer thank you.”

“Oh you can ‘thank’ me later tonight…” He said seductively.

“Lucifer!”

“What?” He asked innocently.

Chloe shook her head in amusement. “Stay out of trouble you two.”

“Yes mommy.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Chloe chuckled and hugged them both then got up and crossed over to the kitchen to put aside her now empty cup. She then grabbed her jacket and bidding them goodbye, she walked out of the house.

“Come on Lucifer! Let’s get some ice-cream at the beach!” Trixie exclaimed. She grabbed Lucifer’s large hand and tried to pull the man off the couch. “I’m up. I’m up.” He got off the couch and lets Trixie lead him to the beach, smiling the entire time.

* * *

“Chloe I told you I’m sorry but I was held up by this case.”

“Whatever Dan.”

“Please Chloe, you have to understand.”

Chloe sighs and turns around to face Dan. “Look Dan. I get it. You were held up by a case and you know what fine. In the end, it’s you who make the call. I’ve done everything to persuade you to check on Trixie and spend time with her but clearly your case is more important to you.”

“Well at least I don’t let her hang out with Lucifer.” Dan retorted back.

Anger swirled in her gut but she reined it in not wanting to cause a scene and give her so called colleagues any ammunition to use against her. “Leave him out of this.” She hissed.

“You let that lecherous man near our daughter Chloe. He’s a bad influence and you still let him come to the house and meet Trixie. That says a lot of things about you.” He sneers at her.

“Dan I swear-!”

“Hello. Excuse me, am I interrupting something?”

The two detectives turned their heads and sees a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair and strikingly green pupils. “No. No you aren’t. Who are you?” Chloe asked, glad for the interruption.

“My name is Michael. I’m looking for a Detective Decker. It’s concerning about a relative of mine.”

“I’m Detective Decker. It’s nice to meet you Michael.” She held out her hand and shook hands with the strange man. “You can follow me back to my desk and you can tell me about this relative of yours.”

Dan thankfully had left her, leaving her alone with the tall man. She walked over to her desk with Michael following closely behind her. Once they were seated at her desk, Chloe began questioning the man about this relative of his.

“You’ve actually met him.”

“I’ve met him?”

“Yes Detective Decker. His name is Lucifer Morningstar.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Don’t tell me…”

“Your suspicions are correct. I am Michael, one of the Archangels and Lucifer’s brother.”

“Why are you here? Please don’t tell me you’re trying to get Lucifer to go back to Hell just like Amenadiel.”

“No I am not here to bring Lucifer back to Hell. I am here to warn you and Lucifer.”

“Warn us?”

“A demon has escaped from Hell. And it’s not just any demon. It’s a powerful demon named Baal and it’s heading for Los Angeles soon.”

“Baal? And what do you mean it’s heading to LA? Why is it even heading here in the first place?”

“To kill Lucifer. Baal is a powerful demon that was cast down to Hell and confined away and guarded by Lucifer but now that Lucifer is gone, he has come to get revenge and he will likely want to take the throne for himself.”

“So how do we stop him?”

“Not you. Me and Lucifer. It will be too dangerous for you Detective. I suggest you go somewhere safe in the meantime not until we come to tell you the danger has passed.”

“I can’t do that.” Chloe retorted angrily. Demon, angel, human, she didn’t care. There is no way in Hell she would let Lucifer go off to fight this demon with only his brother as backup.

“Please Detective. Do it instead for your daughter. I fear the demon will track you and your daughter down so I suggest you two lay low. I will have one of my brothers guard your home.”

“Michael I appreciate your help but I can’t let Lucifer go off on his own with just you to help him. He’s not the old Lucifer you know.”

“I know. I saw everything. And that is why we need to keep you safe as well as your daughter. You are his Achilles’ heel Detective and the demon knows this no doubt hearing it from Amenadiel when he spoke to one of us in Hell. Word gets around quickly in Hell. Baal will use you and your daughter to take down Lucifer. So I insist that you lay low.”

“Why do you even care about Lucifer? Last I checked, you and your brothers abandoned him, not once did you ever come to visit him or even talk to him. You just left him alone in Hell for billions of years giving him the task to punish people and watched him become vilified. Did you know how much you hurt him? Do you?” She growled. She wasn’t too particularly happy about that.

“…I can see why my brother likes you Detective. Indeed you are correct and I am ashamed of my behavior. I had thought he would never change after he had rebelled but you changed him. I am happy that he has you to keep him in line.” He said, smiling at Chloe. He was glad that this mortal woman stood by him when he failed to do so. “Now I need to meet my brother and tell him of this grave news.”

“Wait! I can take you to him. I know where he is.”

“Are you sure? I do not want to take you away from your work.”

“It’s fine. I haven’t been given any cases yet. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you Detective.” With that said, the two walked to the elevator. As Chloe stood in the elevator, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread come over her. _“Why do I feel something horrible is going to happen anytime now?”_ Concern welled up inside her and she hoped that Lucifer and Trixie were okay.

* * *

Lucifer ate his ice-cream as he watched Trixie build a sand castle or it was supposed to be one. The ‘castle’ appeared to be just a small hill of sand but Trixie had vehemently told him that it was a sand castle.

  
_“Whatever you say Beatrice. Whatever you say.”_ He thought, an amused smirk on his face.

“Hello Lucifer.” Lucifer’s eyes widened upon hearing the old familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in billions of years. Turning around he saw his brother Michael standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

His shock was quickly replaced by the bitterness and resentment he still held in his heart for his brother. “Michael. What are you doing here? Amenadiel finally had enough and came to you to drag me back to Hell?”

“No Lucifer. I’m here because Baal has escaped and is coming here to Los Angeles.”

Lucifer froze. “What!?” He got up and turned to face his brother. “Michael, this better not be a joke.”

“I’m not joking Lucifer. And since when do I pull jokes on you?”

“You have a point. How did Baal escape?” Michael told him everything. Once he was finished, Lucifer mumbled a few curse words under his breath. “When will Baal reach the surface?”

“Midnight. Gabriel will protect the Detective and her child. I would have you stay with the Detective but then again you always liked a good fight brother.”

“Well at least you remember that about me.”

“Did you really think I would forget you brother?”

“After being stuck in the pits of Hell for billions of years without so much as a word from you and the others, yeah I suppose you would forget about dear old me.”

“Brother, I’m…”  
  
“Shove your apologies Michael. I’ll fight not because of you or for the throne Father gave me but for Chloe and Beatrice. I won’t let Baal touch them.”

“You really have changed.”

“Is that so surprising?” Suddenly, Trixie came barreling down and crashed into Lucifer’s legs hugging his waist. “Lucifer, who is the man you’re talking to?”

“Beatrice, this is my brother Michael. Michael, Beatrice.”

“Hello child.”

“Hi Michael! Are you an angel?”

“How…?”

“Internet.” The little girl simply answered.

“She googled me and then somehow googled you up as well.” Lucifer said.

“Okay…”

“This is why you need to go out more and get in touch with the real world Michael. At least Amenadiel caught up with the modern times unlike you, I’ll give him that.” 

“Look we should head back now. Gabriel will be arriving soon.”

“Ah little Gabriel. Wonder how he’ll react seeing me so domestic.” Lucifer looked down at the little gril still hugging his waist. “Beatrice, we have to go back home now. We can make some hot chocolate if you want.”

“Yay chocolate!” She squealed. Lucifer and Michael chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm. They then left the beach with Trixie running way ahead of them, meeting Chloe at the parking lot.

* * *

They were greeted by Gabriel who was standing outside of Chloe’s home. He was slightly shorter than both Michael and Lucifer and had shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes similar to Lucifer’s.

“Long time no see Gabriel. What have you been doing all these years? Still visiting virgins?”

Gabriel’s eye twitched with annoyance. “And you’re still a troublesome prick.” He barked back.

“Gabriel, Lucifer. No fights. Not when Baal draws near. Gabriel, did you bring it?”

Gabriel nods, “I have it Michael. But I still think it’s a bad idea to hand it over to him.”

Confused, Chloe leaned a bit closer to Lucifer and whispered, “What are they talking about Lucifer?”

“No idea Chloe.”

“We have no choice.”

“But what if he goes on another crazy spree again just like he did back in Heaven? Why can’t we just fight Baal without him?”

“Because Lucifer will still get involved either way. It’s best if he fights alongside us. I would not want my brother’s blood on my hands because I refuse to help him.”

“He’s not your brother and has not been to us!”

“ENOUGH!” Chloe yelled at the two angels. “How could you say that? He’s still your brother whether you like it or not! He may have done a very stupid thing, which I can totally picture in my head because he still tends to get himself in trouble because of his stupidity, but he doesn’t deserve to be abandoned. You never once visited him to make his life bearable. Not once did you come to comfort him when he was vilified. I know everything because he told me. And I know how much it hurt him. But did you ever bother Gabriel because from the looks of it you don’t. Lucifer may have never told you of his feelings but you still should have made the effort to know them.” With that said, she picked up Trixie and marched into the house.

Gabriel stood there completely stunned at the detective’s words. Lucifer shoots his brother one last glare then heads back to the house ignoring the stunned angel and his brother.

“Gabriel, Lucifer is still our brother no matter what. Just like the Detective said, he did something stupid. Massively stupid if I may add but in the end he is still our family. I’ll always love him Gabriel. As you should.” Michael then left the younger angel to his thoughts as he entered the house.

“I cannot believe that prick had the nerve to say that!” Chloe said as she tracked back and forth in her bedroom. She had made Trixie some hot chocolate and tasked Michael with the task of babysitting her daughter. Now she was in her bedroom with Lucifer who was sitting on her bed.

“Chloe its fine.”

“It’s not fine Lucifer! I mean I had to grow up and be the adult when I was younger thanks to my mother but I still love her. How could Gabriel just denounce you like that right in front of you?”

“Come here.” Chloe crosses the room and lets Lucifer pull her into a hug. “I hadn’t been a good big brother Chloe. Causing the rebellion does ruin bonds for you.”

“Still.”

“I’ve accepted long ago that they would never forgive me Chloe. At least I still have you, Beatrice and Maze in my life.”

“You need us to keep you in line.”

“No doubt about that Chloe. You and Maze would go off on me like a rapid Hell hound whenever I did something outrageously stupid.”

“That’s because you deserve it.” She mumbled. Lucifer laughed to that.

“It’s still eight hours to midnight. I suggest you take a nap first Chloe. You’re probably going to have to pull an all-nighter and keep an eye out for Baal.”

 _“That sounds reasonable. I’m not going to sleep when there’s a powerful demon from Hell out for Lucifer’s life and Trixie’s.”_ She nods and lets Lucifer lay her out on the bed and pull the covers over her. “I’ll wake you up later. I need to go talk with Michael.” He then left her bedroom and went down the stairs to Trixie’s room. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw his brother having tea with Trixie.

“Not another word Lucifer.”

* * *

The moon stood over the City of Angels lighting up the night sky like a spectator of the bloody fight that was to come. Lucifer and Michael stood on the rooftop of an old apartment sweeping their gazes over the city like hawks.

Gone was the immature Lucifer but instead the old Lucifer, the serious war-hardened Archangel, had replaced him. In his hand he held his sword. The same sword that his Father had bestowed upon him only to be ripped away from his hands when he fell from Heaven and was now returned to him for the battle to come.

“Lucifer, I see a disturbance in the east.” Michael said. Lucifer turned his gaze to the east and saw a storm brewing in the distance. _“That’s him.”_

“It’s him. Let’s go Michael.” His brother nods and wraps his arms around his brother. He then unfurled his pearly white wings and flew towards the storm with Lucifer in his grip.

Chloe was now up, her gun laid out on her lap, watching the television. She had put Trixie to bed an hour ago and thankfully nothing suspicious had showed up at her front door. She knew Gabriel was outside protecting them but it still reassured her to have her gun out and ready.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and a roar that came out from the stuff of nightmares. It was so haunting and terrifying that it sent chills up her spine. She heard the sound of metal ringing along with the sound of metal meeting flesh. A pained roar shook the entire house only to be replaced with an agonized cry that was cut short.

Silence permeated the entire house. Slowly, Chloe got off the couch, holding her gun and flicking the safety off, then crept quietly to the front door. She aimed her gun at the door ready to blast anything that would come barging into her house at any moment.

Her heart hammered in her chest as the silence dragged on. The door suddenly slammed open and before Chloe could fire her gun let alone scream, she was engulfed in total darkness.

* * *

Lucifer and Michael dropped to the ground and unsheathed their swords, their blades ablaze with fire. They stood amidst the storm waiting for Baal to make his appearance.

“It’s been years since I’ve stepped foot back onto the Earthly plane. And it has been quite some time since we last met Lucifer.” A demon with the head of a goat with the body of a man and clawed hands and feet along with ripped leathery wings emerged from the storm.

“Baal, how dare you come forth to this plane. Your place is in the pits and you dare usurp the throne from me?” Lucifer cried out, his red eyes blazing with fury. “Your reign as King of Hell is over Lucifer. You are weak and Hell needs a strong ruler like me! You will die tonight Lucifer alongside your brother and your mortal woman and her spawn!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHLOE AND BEATRICE?” Lucifer roared at the demon, his face slightly morphing into his devilish face. “They are here. Come and get them if you can.” Lucifer roared and ran straight for the demon with Michael behind him.

Blazing swords clashed with razor sharp claws. Fire and wind stormed against each other. The two brothers fought ferociously against the demon but the demon was powerful. Powerful than an Archangel and a depowered Archangel. Just as Baal was about to rain down hail on them, Gabriel came to the rescue. He had a nasty deep wound at his side, courtesy of Baal, and if he had been human, he would have died long ago.

“Gabriel!” Both Lucifer and Michael cried out worried for their little brother. Even though he resented his brother, he couldn’t help but feel a sliver of concern for his brother.

“I’m fine. Let’s end this demon now!” With a battle cry, Gabriel swooped in and slashed his sword across the demon’s back. The brothers quickly joined Gabriel and fought once more.

“Grah! You’ll pay for this Lucifer!” Baal summoned Chloe and Trixie out from the ravaging winds. They fell to the ground dazed. “I’ll kill them Lucifer! If I can’t win this battle then I will at least take the ones that have made you weak!” Baal disappeared into the winds and emerged in front of Chloe and Trixie ready to slash them to pieces.

“NO!” Lucifer then teleports in front of Chloe and Trixie taking the blow that was meant for them. Baal’s claws dug straight into his chest and stabbed his life-giving pump. He cried out in agony, choking on the blood flowing up his throat, and dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Chloe had no idea where she and Trixie was. Last she remembered was being caught in this cold creeping darkness only to fall onto her knees with Trixie in her arms into what seemed to be a storm. She heard muffled shouts and roars before she saw Baal stand before her, his arm raised over his head ready to strike her and Trixie down.

She pulled Trixie close to her and wrapped her arms around her in a feeble attempt to protect her and closed her eyes. Just as she accepted their fates, a loud cry of agony reached her ears. She opened her eyes and felt her heart stop.

She watches as Lucifer drops to the ground onto his back, bright red blood gushing out of his wound and staining his white shirt red. Trixie, seeing Lucifer mortally injured, tried to scramble out of her mother’s arms to go to Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” Trixie screamed, tears running down her eyes.

“Brother!” In a rage, Michael and Gabriel swooped in and with a roar, cut the demon’s head off. Blood gushed out of the headless body only for it to crumble into dust. The winds quickly died down leaving only a quiet street filled with the loud sobs of a young girl and her mother.

“Lucifer. Oh god.” Michael offered to take Trixie away from the horrific scene. Chloe agreed, not wanting her daughter to see Lucifer in such a state. Michael then took her away from the scene as he attempted to calm the little girl down.

Chloe then crawled over to Lucifer and put his head on her lap. “Lucifer listen to me. You can’t die now. You can’t. Trixie. She needs you and I-I need you.” She cried. Lucifer opens his eyes blearily and looks up at her. He could feel her hot tears landing on his face.

“I’m sorry. That I’ll be leaving you and Beatrice alone.” He cracks a small sad smile and coughs out more blood, spattering his shirt with bright red droplets.

“No don’t say that. You’ll be fine. We’ll get you to a hospital. You’ll survive this.” He shakes his head forlornly. “I won’t.” He draws in a ragged breath before weakly raising his arm and cupping her cheek. “I love you Chloe and thank you. For everything.” Chloe watches in horror as his eyes fluttered close and his breathing coming to a stop. She felt his now cold hand slip from her cheek to fall to his side.

“No. No. No Lucifer! You can’t do this to me! Lucifer!” She places her fingers on his jugular vein hoping to feel for a pulse but there was nothing. It was finally too much to bear. Sobs wracked her entire body as she looks down at the man who had always had her back and whom she loved too.

Gabriel watches as the mortal woman cried over the body of his brother. He didn’t know what to feel. He thought he would be glad that his brother was now dead but instead a crushing sorrow gripped him. Memories of a time long ago came flooding back and with each memory, it was an agonizing blow. It was too much for the young angel and he fell onto his knees crying beside his brother’s corpse.

The cries and sobs of the grieving mortals and immortals filled the street accompanied with the sound of thunder and rain falling down upon them as the Heavens joined them in their sorrow, grieving over the loss of one of Heaven’s brightest.

* * *

It had been three days since Lucifer’s death. Chloe had asked for leave explaining that it was a family emergency and had done the same for Trixie. For three days, the two grieved over their loss and would have nightmares about that night. Trixie had told Chloe that their home didn’t feel like home anymore and when she questioned her why, Trixie told her it was because Lucifer doesn’t come breaking into the house anymore.

For once in her life, Chloe missed Lucifer’s break-ins.

So there she now sat at the couch with a tear-streaked Trixie asleep on her lap. When she thought that she had cried enough, she would always find something that reminded her of Lucifer and the waterworks would break out.

Just today, she found her wrapped present for Lucifer. She had been planning on giving it to Lucifer on his birthday but now it was too late. She stared up at the ceiling, hoping for a miracle that she knew wouldn’t come.

 _“Lucifer I miss you. Trixie misses you. Please come back. Please. God please bring him back.”_ Suddenly, she heard a loud rap on her door. She gently slid Trixie off her bed and walked up to the door, opening it.

“Dan, I’m not…” Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Lucifer standing right in front of her, shirtless. She gasped at the sight of the black wings that seemed to shine like silver under the moon.

“W-What?”

“Father saw what I did. He forgave me Chloe and he brought me back. It took three days though. He heard your cries Chloe and so did I.”

She stared at him then at his wings with her mouth open like a gaping fish. “What? Is there something in my wings?”

She punched him hard in the shoulder making him cry out. “Ow. What was that for?”

“That was for leaving me and Trixie alone! If you heard us then why didn’t you show up sooner?”

“It took me some time to be healed by Father along with the addition of the wings. Trust me Chloe, I wanted to leave and be by your side the entire time. It was torture hearing you and Trixie cry night after night.”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his broad chest, hearing his heart beat. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Lucifer said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“LUCIFER!” Trixie barreled straight into Lucifer’s legs and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Lucifer please don’t leave!” She cried looking up the tall angel.

Lucifer chuckled and freed his other arm to pull Trixie closer to him. “I’m not leaving you or your mother anytime soon.”

“Good. Come on, I still have some leftover tacos in the fridge.” Chloe said. She pulled away from Lucifer and took his hand, pulling him into the house as Trixie ran inside the house squealing in delight. The door shut close behind them and peals of laughter filled the house making a certain Father happy of his son’s reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again guys for reading this fic as well as the support and any comments you wish to leave behind.


End file.
